Fazbear Friends
by Caroline263
Summary: Edna Schmidt never though she'd be taking her dad's old job as the security guard to her old child-hood pizza place, but to meet up with new and old friends as well. Certain chapters may contain violence and gore, but no sex. R&R and Enjoy! Sorry if I'm a little rusty, it's my first story. Takes place after the events of the first game.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Five Night's at Freddy's characters, the only characters I own are OCs that will be involved. This is my first fanfic, so it won't be the best on the sight and sorry for any spelling errors or delays. In between every few chapters you will get a little backstory and origins behind the characters, and most will be told from the characters' points of view.** **Enjoy~**

**EDNA/OC POV**

_"Eddie, please, you need to calm down or you'll get too tired to see Freddy Fazbear,"_ _I remember my mom said that day, on the long drive into town. It was probably only five minutes from our house but felt more like an eternity to my little five year old mind. We were invited to my best friend Bill's birthday party, at everyone's favorite family friendly pizzeria. Especially for a little fat kid like me, I loved the food. Though I loved Freddy Fazbear even more. He was every child's papabear, as long as you always kept a childlike twinkle in your eye and kept imagination and love close to your heart, like he always said. What was even better whenever we went he and the rest of the Fazbear Friends actually remembered me whenever I went! Every afternoon, when I came I'd always be first to be greeted by them. Sometimes I'd even sneak back before bed time and leave a picture or letter about how much fun I had, even though I always go in trouble for it. Besides, at least they didn't make fun on my name and I really didn't mind when Foxy or Bonnie called me Eddie._

_"I am calm!" I barked at her, before the car stopped and we were in the small parking lot. Daddy didn't like the place, he though Freddy was really creepy but I didn't get why. He opened the door, waiting a minute or two as I struggled to take off my seatbelt. What? Don't laugh, I wasn't very good at it for a five year old, and my belly wasn't always in the way._

_Daddy pulled me out and let me run inside to the front, where as always it was packed with other kids. I went up to Bill's table, who was stacking the presents he got with our friends. I was about to say happy birthday and show him the present I got for him when I saw the fancy wrapping paper on one of the larger presents and frowned. I'd know that wrapping paper anywhere. Jessica. Oh that girl really ticked me off! That pretty blonde hair brat thought she was best just because her mommy was the mayor, and I think everyone else but me thought so too. And there she was, combing her hair and looking at her nails she painted herself. She didn't even do good job, that and they were too pink and glittery._

_I nervously walked up to them, placing the present down on the table. "Happy birthday Bill," I smiled, trying not to pay lots of attention to Jessica._

_Bill didn't even glance at me, like I was just one of those paintings adults really like but are just so boring, "Oh, thanks Edna," It hurt me a little hearing him call me by my first name and ignore me; he was my best friend in the world!_

_Jessica looked over and smirked, "Hey piggy, came for the pizza and cake pig?" She taunted. Usually Bill would tell her to stop, but he did nothing! He even laughed a little. I shook my head, frowning. But that brat wouldn't let me off the hook. "Why don't you go pig out in the kitchen like the pig you are, oinker!" She wasn't the best at insults I'll admit but it always hurt._

_Tears in my eyes, I turned towards a few other of my friends, our older friend John who was a twelve year old, that southern kid from Kansas Rosie and Jessica's little brother, Tommy._

_John pushed me backwards, laughing, "Yeah, a fatty like you only comes for food," He spit in my face. As I wiped it away, I could feel Rosie's cleats dig into my foot. I let out a small scream, crying as I gripped it tightly. The only one who seemed to be not okay with this was Tommy._

_"Uh...we shouldn't be doing this...we'll get in trouble..." He said softly._

_"Shut up Tom!" Jessica scolded him, "Who cares about getting in trouble? This place is for babies like Edna,"_

_"Yeah, babies!" John smirked, "Though there are a lot of hot moms here~"_

_Bill nodded, "I wish my mom didn't make me have my birthday at this stupid place, or invite you," He frowned at me. I was silent, staring at him with tears dripping down my cheeks. He said he was my best friend! All of them, except for Jessica, were my best friends. I burst into sobs, running away to the closet to hide. That's where I always hid when I wanted to stay longer and make our trip longer. As I slammed the heavy door shut, I was met with a large cloud of dust. Coughing violently, I got down on my bum and cried. This was the worst trip to Freddy's ever._

_A while later, I heard something knock on the door. "He-Hey hey h-h-hey Eddie! Wh-What are you d-d-d-**THEY'RE GONNA DIE-**doing-ing in here?" It was Freddy, I'd recognize that greeting anywhere. He must've heard me crying._

_"M-My friends...they don't like me a-anymore m-m-more..." I slowly opened the door, looking up at the bear who seemed to be nine feet tall._

_"Aww, that's not g-good-**GET AWAY FAST-**maybe I should t-talk-alk with t-t-them," He patted my shoulder, smiling, "You can wait with B-Bonnie and Fox-x-xy, Chica can't however-**HELP US-**she's feeling s-s-sic-ick,"_

_I nodded, wiping my eyes as he lead me back to the dining room. He left me with Bonnie near the stage, but stayed close seeing someone else was already talking with my so called friends. It looked like Chica! But something was different. She seemed more dirty looking, and her eyes were different. She sounded more like a boy as I overheard them talking._

_"Wanna come down backstage?" This imposter grinned behind the mask as he held out a feathery hand, "I've got something cool to show ya,"  
><em>_They all agreed, except for Tommy who was dragged along by his older sister till they disappeared behind that big door that said Employees only. I saw Bonnie and Freddy frown, even Foxy seemed sullen as he looked from behind his curtain, "Poor k-kiddies..." He shook his head._

_"What's the matter guys?" I asked, confused as at the time I never encountered a stranger who was bad before._

_"That's a b-b-bad man imitating Chi-I-ica," Freddy said, "But there's nothing we c-c-**THEY'LL ALL DIE-**can do to s-stop him-im."_

_Foxy showed himself from the curtain, something he rarely did, "Ye b-b-best stay here w-wit-ith us, lass, ye might end up like them-**HELP US**..." He motioned me to come closer with his hook. I obeyed slowly, but froze solid before him seeing his eye patch rise over his eye and turn black like coal, "**NONE OF THEM SURVIVE, THEY'LL END UP STUFFED LIKE US,**" He droned on, before braking out into manic pirate laughter. I was shaking, but I wasn't scared, more or less confused. And as I was lost in his laughter for at least an hour or two, I heard screams coming from back stage._

_"Eddie! Eddie, darling, I'm so sorry but it's time to leave," Mommy ran up, as all the parents and their kids were being evacuated from the place. Policemen were outside, and the stench of blood was in the air, but I didn't know at the time._

_Daddy picked me up and began carrying me out. Freddy smiled at me, "See ya n-n-next time Eddie!"_

_I waved back, slowly closing my eyes as I was growing tired, the police alarms growing faint as I fell asleep..._

"Ed...Edna..ENDA!" I jumped, as I had apparently had a little flashback on my nap in the lobby. In front of me was my new boss, smiling at me with that handsome grin of his. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and enjoy your shift as the security guard Ms. Schmidt!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Five Night's at Freddy's characters, the only characters I own are OCs that will be involved. This is my first fanfic, so it won't be the best on the sight and sorry for any spelling errors or delays. In between every few chapters you will get a little backstory and origins behind the characters, and most will be told from the characters' points of view.** **Enjoy~**

**DEREL/OC POV**

I gave the poor girl a smile, watching as she jumped awake from her dream. I was surprised to see she was already in uniform, her hat laying in her lap with her hair like caramel pulled back in the cutest pigtails I had ever seen. She was...rather large but in all the right places. I do believe she was a junior when I was just graduating from high school, explains why she seems familiar. She just sat there wide eyed, seeming flustered she had slept on the job. "I am Mr. Fazbear, but you can call me Derel," I introduced my self, holding my hand out to her. She was much earlier than I expected, it wasn't even eight pm yet. Lots of those stupid kids were still there with their parents, and the place wreaked of burnt pizza and blood, as always. Lucky me that people have gotten too stupid to complain about it nowadays, and the health inspector is even more of a dumb ass then all of those shits combined!

"I-I am Edna Schmidt, nice to meet you D-Derel," She quickly shook my hand, though I gripped her harder when she was about to let go. Her hands were so soft, like tiny marshmallows glued together to make cute little sausage fingers. And those baby blue eyes, wide with anxiety and fear. I gave a Cheshire grin smile, she would be a wonderful addition to the collection...

"Would you like a tour?" I offered, finally letting go of her and instead placing her hat upon her head. Edna nodded, silent as she just scratched her arm a little and avoided eye contact. Turning around, I began to lead her into the core of the restaurant, the dining room. We had just waxed the floors and already shit and puke was everywhere. Those little snots ran around, shoving their fucked up faces with pizza and mauling the animatronics, which were creepy fucks! Foxy and that new Foxina we got as a part of 'the cove's crew' were doing some playful banter to entertain the kids near the entrance to Pirate's Cove, Freddy was up on stage with Chica and Bonnie's new replacement, Bon Bon; singing a song to entertain the kids as always. I noticed that Freddy seemed to...malfunction once me and Edna arrived to the place, cause around the end of the song his jaw dropped and he just stared at us for a solid minute. Soon, Fuzzy Fuckbitch was on the move, coming towards us with that damn goofy grin on his face. And the next thing we knew, he was wrapping Edna up in a hug, making her face turn redder than the tomato sauce in our pizza.

"E-Eddie-d-die! Welc-co-come back-ack k-kiddo!" He chuckled in a deep goofy voice. I rose a brow. These machines required no memory chips, how could this damn AI know her name?

"It's Edna, not-" "-Hello Freddy, nice to see you remember me," My jaw dropped lightly. How could this girl be...okay with this fact?! She must be so dim, probably thought that it was a fat old man in the suit or something. She may be a cutie but she was probably one of those obese kids I see walking in every afternoon, little fucks guzzling down sodas and what not.

I couldn't keep it to myself however.

"Are you a fucking idiot?! He couldn't possibly remember you! What kind of bimbo are you?" I exclaimed, shocking Edna. The look in her eyes was the same when I grabbed her hand too hard, and even the look in Freddy's eyes seemed to...change. The expression in those metallic blue eyes turned hard and cold. And though he said nothing, I heard something whisper in my ear. "**NEVER DO THAT AGAIN**" Quickly turning, I saw Foxy. "Y-Y-Yar har har-ar-a-a-a-ar har yar har h-har!" I jumped, these animatronics were really malfunctioning, maybe I oughta call my cousin, he makes these sorts of animatronics he could figure it out.

"Y-Ye best b-b-be-**GUT LIKE A FISH-**be walking-ing the pla- t-the plank for that l-lad!" Foxy growled, but quickly broke out into playful chuckling. Even that stupid Bear laughed at me. I looked over at the plump beauty beside me. She was still in shock, though was giggling. What an idiot. Scowling, I stormed to the basement, pushing kids out of my till I finally got to the basement.

What once was just a room filled with cold pizzas and extra parts for those damn robots had become my crafting room. It ranked of fresh blood and mucus, dirty head and suits covered in hand marks of those who struggled against their torture. On the floor ripped up children's clothes and shoes were in piles, some even still had feet in them. I picked up one of the chica heads and had a peek inside. A rotting corpse like face was stuck to the surface, the mouth wrinkly and devoid of teeth, bugs crawling in and out. If you looked closely on the greying skin you could still see tears.

A loud chuckling sound came from behind me, as though the devil was enjoying this. I turned around, shocked to see what appeared to be an old golden Freddy suit, without an exoskeleton. It was making such a hideous laughing noise, and something was pouring from the eye holes. It looked like blood. Slowly, the laughter turned into high pitched sobbing, but I just stared in shock. The next thing I knew, I was already grabbing the head and smashed it to the floor, before stomping on it a few times crushing all the bugs and making weird greenish yellow juices spurt out. "SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I screamed. I didn't realize that the crying had stopped, cause now I was crying. Children, oh how I hated them. Ugly, stupid, snotty little shits is what they were. So were their parents too, all of them shits. Damn dad and his stupid company, I wouldn't have to be dealing with rats and pigs. Lucky me, I knew just how to deal with rodents.

When I looked back at the creature, it just vanished, his laughter growing faint. I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried calming down. I must be crazy, I kill children by stuffing them into the suits and now I'm seeing things too. Then again I don't cause all the murders, sometimes it's those damn animatronics faults. I ran out of the basement, scowling when I bumped into someone. It was Roscoe the Rat, a massive fat waiter sort of robot. He was an experiment from the company, seeing if they could make a material so soft for the suits so you'd barely feel any metal or wires inside. And it was a success, parents didn't like him however because sometimes in the morning his brown fur would smell like shit and you could see trash combing out from his stiches. It blinked, giving me a weird smile before offering me a napkin.

"Good after-after-a-a-afternoon Mr. F-Fazbe-Fazbear, S-S-Sir," It's voice was deep but soft and gentle, but it's red eyes creeped the shit out of me. "Y-You're shoes are d-d-d-irty, need a n-n-napkin-a-a napk-kin?"

I gave it a scowl, ripping the napkin away from his grasp and sat down to clean my shoes. As I shined them up, I saw that under all that yellow much was blood. Thank god those idiots thought it was just pizza. I turned my attention back to Edna, who was near the stage talking with the new Foxina and Bon Bon, acting like a child. I scoffed, before standing and heading back to my office. I needed some beer, and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Five Night's at Freddy's characters, the only characters I own are OCs that will be involved. This is my first fanfic, so it won't be the best on the sight and sorry for any spelling errors or delays. In between every few chapters you will get a little backstory and origins behind the characters, and most will be told from the characters' points of view.** **Enjoy~**

**Oh my god, so sorry for the wait on this. Listen here, I won't be able to post as frequent, and it may take me awhile to update things because with the new game coming out it's a little difficult having my own idea on what the future of this place could be like. So yes, in future chapters I may add more about these expansions from the game, and you can bet that the office part has been rewritten after seeing the trailer. I am sorry if it is not up to par, but I still honestly hope you understand my struggle with this.**

**EDNA/OC POV**

"See ya tomorrow!"

I waved as Derel left me with a spare set of keys, and a slice of pizza. While he was an asshole, he was awfully charming, so handsome and generous. Even gave me a few spare batteries and a flashlight too just in case. Getting comfy in my chair I decided to check the first cameras, scratching my belly a little. Bon Bon, Chica, and Freddy were all in place on the stage, and the backstage was empty except for a bunch of different heads and suits, there was even a robot bare sitting on the table.

I shuddered, "Geeze, must be cold..." I frowned. I really was a child, worrying over a robot.

I didn't even bother with the cameras, as I played around with the lights for around five minutes. I then had a little idea. Looking around, I smiled to myself. This was gonna be fun...

Next thing I knew I was dancing out of the hall and down the hall, flashlight in hand and headphones covering my ears. I blasted loud rock music, singing along out of key as I skipped through. I lightly peeked in the closet nearby, seeing nothing but a broom and some cleaning supplies. Next thing I knew I was in the pirate's cove, seeing the curtain closed as always but two newer characters sat in front of the platform. It was a sea green dog wearing a white and blue striped shirt and had his right leg replaced with a peg leg, and a indigo skunk wearing a similar shirt but white and red with white gloves. I didn't notice however as I was dancing that they had stood, beginning to take turns tangoing with me as the next song turned on. The moment I heard the dog humming the tune in a silly voice along with me I opened up eyes wide, seeing we were in eachother's arms.

He twirled be around before I was dipped by the skunk, turquoise eyes glowing in the dark, "Oh mon D-Dieu, wha-a-at is the-e matter mada-dam?" She tilted her head, possibly faking confusion. I let out a loud scream and ran from the sight. On my way I seemed to have found a newer addition to the place, an ice rink. I slipped and fell hard on my face, the ice making it sting as my skin probably turned red. I sat up, wiping tears from my eyes as I looked up and saw another few animatronics. There was a big brown walrus wearing a fishing hat as it pretended to fish for the fake fish below, and a penguin whistled wearing a silver neck tie and gobbling down something in his bucket. Live sardines and mice. My face turned green and I almost puke hearing the cries of the fuzzy creatures. Though before I could it seemed another animatronic had the nerve to sweep me off my feet as a very feminine polar bear with purple eye shadow and blue eyes grinned at me sweetly.

"P-P-Problem Honey-oney-oney b-bear-ar?" She cooed, making me turn red all over.

"Yes, a big one!" I shrieked in response, flinging myself out of her arms and to the exit of the ice rank.

Soon I was around the corner and in the arcade, quickly ducking under a few of the games as I saw a copper coyote and an iron wolf in old western get up walking round. They must've heard me or saw me run in, because they were getting awfully close.

"C-Come on ou-out he-here-re, varmin-in!" The wolf growled in a rough tone.

"Sh-Sheri-if's ord-orders!" The coyote added, as they walked past me.

I sighed softly in relief. What I originally thought as a good idea became a horrible one, leaving my security office was a BIG mistake. But soon I was tip toeing my way out, into the dining hall where all the tables and chairs were covered with streamers and confetti, possibly from birthday parties hosted earlier. I saw the big rat Roscoe, carrying two trash bags in his large hands. He smiled at me, and I lightly smiled back. He didn't seem so bad, at least he didn't try anything as he just walked to one of the emergency outfits, taking out the trash. Once he was out of sight I suddenly felt a pair of hands grasp around my mouth and over my chest. It was a white cat, with pale rainbow colored spots all over him. He wore a black bowler hat and a pair of red suspenders with little yellow buttons.

"H-H-Hey there, p-pretty m-mis-iss~" He had a silly voice, paired up with a city accent, "W-What a l-lov-lovely bosom you have h-h-here,"

I screamed for him to let me go, but his paws muffled my cries for help. What a pervert! Or rather a purr-vert. I kicked and squirmed, but he wasn't as willing to let me run like the others.

"W-W-W-What's up k-k-kiddo?" I looked up, seeing the new Chica staring at me, holding a large pizza that was drooping to the floor, steam rising from the top. I cringed, struggling even more as it approached me. But the slimmer yellow chicken just continued to grin, before the purr-vert finally uncovered my mouth. I wasn't given much time to breath as scorching hot pizza began to burn my mouth. I wanted to spit it out, my cheeks hurting from the large amount of cheese stuffed in, but Chica covered my mouth and stared at me, almost menacingly.

"W-Why don't we s-s-see what's f-f-or-or dess-ser-er-ert?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Five Night's at Freddy's characters, the only characters I own are OCs that will be involved. This is my first fanfic, so it won't be the best on the sight and sorry for any spelling errors or delays. In between every few chapters you will get a little backstory and origins behind the characters, and most will be told from the characters' points of view.** **Enjoy~**

**EDNA/OC POV**

_"Mommy? Where's daddy?" I remember it was at least a month after the incident at Freddy's. My friends had moved out of town, and it sounded like daddy was blamed for it. The cops even came over one day, talking like daddy sent some kids out of town before. He had to work at night there for a couple weeks, but he didn't come back around the fifth day. Mommy was really upset, she had been crying for days now, and she wouldn't get off the couch. Her hair was all messy, and she had wrinkles all over her face. She had worn the same robe for weeks now, and smelled like the yellow drink only adults were allowed to drink._

_"He's...He's just a bit in trouble at Freddy's dear," She sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes._

_I smiled, I knew the hole way there, it would be easy to find daddy! "Can I go see him?"_

_"Yeah sure, knock yourself out," She didn't think I was serious. But I was._

_Within seconds I had grabbed by coat and started running down the road, running through every puddle in my way. My heart was pounding so hard, and for once my body didn't tire and hurt from so much running. I'd see daddy, I'd finally see him after so long. The closer I got to Freddy's however, the slower I ran. I eventually stopped in front of the place, lights flickering and blinds shut. I checked for the vents. Bingo. I tried inching my way in, but I got stuck relatively fast. Stupid fatty pizzas, they made be such a fat kid._

_Once I was in I looked around. I was in the hallway near closet, and all I heard was moaning and laughter. I got closer and closer, stopping in my tracks at the horrible sight in front of me._

_There was daddy. But he wasn't daddy anymore. His eyes were blank and teary, red juices running down his forehead and into his piney beard. His clothes were covered in blood and some sort of weird foamy stuff that was coming from his mouth. There were flies every where, and in front of him, was Freddy. He was laughing in a deep dark voice, and for some reason was yellow, his tie and hat was blue too! A similar foam ran out of his joints, but it was mostly the same red stuff coming out of daddy. At first, he looked limp. But then Freddy turned. That angry laughter slowed down, and he was now frowning. He looked sad, sorry even._

_"**DEVRESED EH TAHW TOG EH**," I could not understand he was saying, but I knew it wasn't good. I tried running down the hallway, though Bonnie and Captian Foxy were there already. They looked sad too._

_"C-C-Come on m-mate-ey, let's get-et-et ya home-ome," The pirate said softly, somehow able to pick me up over his shoulder without poking me with his hook._

_I broke into a crying fit, burying my face into pizza stained fur. "D-D-Daddy... w-what's wrong with h-h-him?" I whispered between sobs._

_"I'm sorry l-l-l-lass, ye wont b-b-be see-e-e-e-" His head twitched a little as he struggled to speak, "-seeing yer d-dad no more-ore,"_

_"Your d-d-dad's gonna be st-staying here-e-e-ere from now on-on," Bonnie patted my head with her big ears hanging low._

_I continued to cry as they took me back to the vent. As I exited the vents and into the abandoned parking lot, I heard a knocking. Freddy and Chica were at the window, peaking through the blinds and waving slowly. Almost like they were sorry. "S-S-See ya soon, Eddie-ie," he chuckled._

_"I don't ever wanna see you again! You hurt my daddy!" I didn't notice that the Freddy I saw in the closet wasn't the same as the one before me, but most little kids wouldn't notice with teary eyes and the blinds in the way._

_The two big robots began turning away from the window, which was the moment I chose to run back home crying._

* * *

><p>"LET ME GO!" I cried, as I was laid down on a cold metal kitchen. The purr-vert and Chica had taken me to the kitchen, and much to my surprise, there were animatronics in here too. The first was a big yellow lion, his body covered in pizza stains and grease, even more in his mane with confetti added to the mix. A dented chef's hat sat on his head, and his tail was twisted into a hideous braid. He was preparing pizzas, and even though his hands were covered in the soft fake fur, he didn't even get a hair in the dough or the sauce. Next was a bright pink poodle, wearing an apron similar to the one Roscoe the Rat wore except tied in a cute little bow in the back. She waltzed over, carrying hot pizzas in one tray and dragging something behind her. It was a soulless skeleton, eyes wide open yet blank and expressionless.<p>

Oh god. They were planning to make me a suit!

I tried kicking and wriggling out of the strong spotted cat's grasp, though his grip became tighter with every movement. The poodle approached Chica, handing her a couple slices and placing the robot down against the table. As she was getting closer, I tried to scream, "N-No don't! I-I'm uh...allergic to cheese! Y-Yeah, fatally allergic!" I lied through a nervous smile, my teeth chattering like crazy.

That was the worst excuse, cause now I had five slices of pizza being shoved into my mouth, clogging my throat. I couldn't very well breath, so I attempted to swallow as much as I could. Such a large load slowly forcing it's way down the pipes made my throat sore and burn with the combination of the boiling grease. It felt as though my insides were boiling, as this went on for what felt like hours, though was only one much to my surprise. By then I was so swollen I must've been as big as five Freddy's combined! My stomach felt so tight and it groaned loudly, struggling to digest so much. I whimpered, trying to peer over it but to no avail. Though I could feel Chica press down on it slowly, allowing me to see her black eyed face and the damn knife in her hand. Tears were already coming down my eyes, and even more as they were shut tight.

"D-Don't worry m-m-miss-is-is-**ALL OUR FAULT**-mis-iss g-g-guard lady-y, this wo-won't hurt a bit-it~" The poodle covered my mouth, sounding a lot like Tiffany for a moment except older...

As the knife nicked by belly just a smidge, a loud scream filled the room. However it wasn't coming from me. The sound of heavy footsteps speeding away ringed in my ears, and a slower pair seemed to be coming towards me. I peeked through my eye lids, gasping seeing Freddy looking over me, eyes slowly fading from black to white and blue. A smile was on his face, "H-H-Hey there E-Eddie-ie! Let's g-get you-**HELP FAST**-you a b-bandaid-aid," He sat me up, and I looked to see the little cut. It wasn't that bad, barely a paper cut though oozed blood. I struggled to my feet and walked a couple feet to the door, panting heavily as the new weight from all the undigested pizza made my ankles weak and shakey. My chest hurt, and I was just about to fall smack on the floor when that darn brown bear caught be with ease.

I slowly closed my eyes, too tired to cry for help as he carried me out of the kitchen, humming that silly song I remember he would sing to kids.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Five Night's at Freddy's characters, the only characters I own are OCs that will be involved. This is my first fanfic, so it won't be the best on the sight and sorry for any spelling errors or delays. In between every few chapters you will get a little backstory and origins behind the characters, and most will be told from the characters' points of view.** **Enjoy~**

**ROSCOE/OC POV**

"Oh great, you left yourself out again."

I turned my head towards Mr. Derel, who looked rather irritated as always though calmed down rather quickly as he lightly patted me on the shoulder and guided me back into the building. He leaned me back against the wall and began pulling loose garbage from my joints. I wish I could feel it, the pain I should or would be in with it filling up around my elbows and shoulders. But not all of our sensors still worked, or at least, mine was clogged up with so much garbage I lacked the sense of touch I once had.

"You need to stop leaving yourself in the cold, someone could see you, and while you haven't malfunctioned yet..." Derel sighed, as if assuming I would kill like the others.

"Q-Q-Quit talking to your-your-y-yourself." I smiled, acting as though it was just a normal line in my data base.

He paused, raising his brow at me, "Did you...?" He shook his head, as he made me follow him around the restaurant. The Ice box skate rink was as always in tip top shape, especially Waldo the Walrus and Mamabear, sort of the female foil to Freddy. She was usually found here at the beginning of the day, but centered mostly around the main crew and dining area.

"Hey there b-boss," Paul the Penguin looked up at us, blinking those large black eyes of his. Where he sat was a dried up puddle of what I assumed to be blood and rat's fur, there was even some around his beak.

Derel didn't respond, as he checked off their names off of his notebook. This wasn't chat time, this was Derel's time to make sure everything was perfect.

We went off to the Pirate's cove. The sea dog Sully and sea skunk Sandy laid side by side, pretending to sleep as they always did. They were one of the lucky ones, they never knew what it was like to breath and live like humans, though much more curious then any of the children they would entertain. And after peeking behind the curtain, we found Foxy and Foxina, eyes glowing yellow as they spotted us in the dark. Foxy waved his hook slowly, and I couldn't help but wave back. He looked to be having a bit of trouble moving, his arms underneath his suit must've been awfully rusty. I looked over Derel's shoulder, seeing beside's Foxy's check box he wrote something about bringing in a mechanic to take care of it.

"Oh god damn it, stupid shits caused another mess." Our boss hissed as we entered the kitchen. Leo and Polly Poodle were preparing pizzas as always, though the floor was a mess. It was covered in sauce and flour, and even the table still had greasy and sauce covered hand prints from the previous night.

"S-S-Sorry Mister F-F-Fazbear," Polly said, and I couldn't help but frown at the animatronic that used to be a girl I knew, "B-But we were busy having f-fun with the new security g-g-g-**GET AWAY NOW-**security-y guard." Hmm, sounds like she's trying to plead again. We all do it now and then, but god Polly usually never stops when around Derel. She acts like he was the one who did it, she's so blind.

"Oh god, you got to her already?" He stormed to the security office, both of us in tow as he went to check.

However when we arrived she was nestled up in her chair, snoring softly with her hat and hair shading her eyes. So Freddy let her live, that's a shocker.

Derel softened at the sight at the portly girl, who woke slowly in the odd position she was sitting. She looked up at us and blinked wordlessly.

"Have a good sleep Ms. Edna?" The boss questioned, holding out his hand to her.

She nodded, yawning softly, though Derel had pulled her up a little too fast, making her fall. She was lucky I caught her in time, or else she could have broken her nose on the tiles. She looked so tired, bags under her eyes and her hair was all messed up.

"A-Are you alright miss Ed-Edna?" I asked politely. The others would make fun of me for acting so kind, said I was the most gentlemanly of all rats.

One again she nodded, quickly getting to her feet, "Y-Yeah, thanks Roscoe..." She spoke as though I was still human. Heh, funny.

"Roscoe, go clean up the dining room, I want to speak with Edna for a moment," Our boss spoke sweetly, though glared at us with his piercing green eyes, "Polly, go prepare pizza for he children,"

We both nodded, quickly going to do our respectable jobs. Once he was out of view, Polly stopped, her ears flopping downward sadly, "**I WANNA GO HOME**..." She said softly.

I didn't want to admit it, but I did too. I missed my family, and knowing that many others including the main three were once living like us, I'm sure they did too. Lucky some of us were born metal creatures, ignorant to the pain we felt. Not knowing how the aches in our metallic hearts when we saw family members or loved ones visit with their kids, aging slowly year by year. Some of us don't even have family to visit. It was always a pleasure to see those kids who never forget us. Eddie's one of those kids, though she had grown to her twentieth birthday and still is coming. She usually came with these kids she said were her siblings children or younger cousins, never did she come after hours.

Must be scarring to know what we do to unwanted guards at night.

As I swept up the dining hall, I noticed Freddy looking at the left hall doorway, almost like he was waiting for Eddie. He loved Eddie with all his heart, it was natural, seeing how roughly if he was human he'd be around the same age. We may no longer age physically, though mentally yes. He used to love her like a father, then siblings, now it was almost as if he expected them to be best friends forever. He doesn't get it, we're only animatronics. She can't possibly love a stuffed bear. Or anything stuffed for that matter.

Bon Bon and Chica looked at him as though he was crazy, I think we all did. Especially the small metalic sigh he made as Edna came out with Derel, talking about work hazards and what not. She looked at the big bear and smiled, walking over to the stage.

"Uh, I-It's not safe to go over to Freddy, the rules specifically say not to touch Freddy, especially when he's not in roaming mode..." Derel stammered.

Freddy however patted her on the head gently, smiling at her, "H-H-Hey there Eddie, g-good morning!" He chuckled in a deep papa bear voice.

"Hello Freddy," Eddie giggled softly.

Derel scowled as they spoke to eachother as though friends, his face turning red.

"T-T-The childre-ren will arrive so-soon, you best be o-on your way-y before they tra-tra-tr-t-trample you," I suggested, approaching Eddie.

She nodded and gave me a quick hug, "Okay, if you say so!" She said, grabbing her purse. She waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

I bet anyone walking by would have been weird-ed out seeing all of us including Bon Bon and Chica waving back.


End file.
